Forgotten All That Was True
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Kagome has forgotten everything, her name, her friends, her quest, even her cat. For a year she has lived under a new name in a village in the middle of no where, but what will she do when she starts to remember her past and the people in it.
1. Forgotten Self

Forgotten All That Was True

**Author's Note:** hi everyone, yeah I'm starting another story, sorry I'm having a bit of a Writers Block with my other stories, but this idea came to me yesterday and stuck and I've pretty much plotted it out, all I need to do now is type it all up. I've already written chapter two and have started three so if your interested in the story, you know what to do and just push the purple button at the bottom of the page and review, saying that you want chapter two, it'll be up and ready to go. Ok thanks for reading my rambling, hope you enjoy chapter one.

**Important Note:** Just so you know this is written from first person and by Kagome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Character or Themes from it; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the people who made the show.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Forgotten Self**

I don't know who I am. I'm serious I don't have a clue, who I am, where I came from, who my parents are, if I have brother or sisters, hell I don't even know if I had a cat or a dog. All I know is that I'm a female mortal (I hope), in my mid to late teens, dark hair, brown eyes, really tanned, I have really good arm and leg muscles and that's pretty much it, well apart from that fact that I know I was found washed up on the river side, badly wounded and not having a clue who I was.

The villagers who found me and took me in, named me Haruka, meaning "far away, distant". I guess because I came from far away and I was distant to them at first, then the village just called me Haru, which funny enough means spring, which was exactly the time of season I was swept into the village, (literally).

I have been in the village that I was swept into by the raging river for about a year now, and still no memories of my past have come back to me, it's still a total blank and I hate it, I hate no knowing who I am, who I was. But then I start to fear, when I arrived here, I was said to be pretty beaten up, with really deep wounds that no sword or dagger or anything could have made. They have healed up fine now, but they still twinge from time to time, and they took a long time to heal, the scars still shine pearly white against my tanned skin

"Haru"

I jumped, I had been watching the sunset dance on the water of the river I had been found in so intently, that I had not heard the foot steps of the one who had taken me willingly into her home and treated like another daughter, I think to her I was.

"Yes Hana." I asked, getting up from my perch on the rocky bank, the rock that I had chosen as my own was a boulder that stood higher from the rest getting a good view of the river and the surrounding areas and other side of the wide river bank.

The old woman smiled at me, gently, she knew why I was here, like every evening before this, I was trying to remember my forgotten past, though I feared what I would discover, I need to know and thankfully Hana understood that and was behind me all the way with it.

"Shall we go home?" she asked me, holding her hand out to me as I jumped down the last few rocks from my perch.

"Ring any memory bells, Haru." Hana asked me as she did every night and every morning and like always I shook my head dully, feeling stupid for not remembering a thing.

* * *

We head home, back to the village. I breathed in deeply, taking in the smells of cooking food and smiled, why did I need to find my past, when I had a wonderful future ahead of me right here, yet thinking that, something inside me nagged at me that I had another future to fulfil. I shook my head, feeling annoyed. _Why, if I couldn't have flashbacks, why did I get these annoying little nagging feels, every so often?_ They happen just as things were going great too. I pulled a face at the memory of Isamu, a really cute guy in the village, that seemed to like me, but about a month ago, when he tried to kiss me, I pushed him away even though I wanted to kiss him, but something nagging feeling inside me told me to wait and I saw a guy, with dog ears in my minds eye. _Dog-ears?_

Well anyway, Isamu left the village to try his luck else where because he thought I had rejected his feelings. My body hadn't rejected him but my mind had. _Stupid mind always ruining everything_, I brooded as I ate the soup Hana had made for me and all my other "brothers" and "sisters" and their children and so on.

"Siting by the river again, Haru." Asked Kenta, Hana's husband, Kenta is a pleasant man, strong and firm, grows the best potatoes and leeks in the Village and the one who found me along with his youngest and second youngest son's, Kaito and Daiki, by the shore half drown and half dead from my wounds, I am forever grateful to him and this family, I would never let anything happen to them, but sometimes I fear for them, I fear for them because I fear my past might just catch up on me.

I smiled distantly at Kenta and he knew that it was just best to leave me with my thoughts. See I told you they gave me a good name that suited me well.

* * *

I lay awake for most of the night like I always did, feeling both hot and cold at the same time and my scars itching like hell, I wiggled around in under my blanket feeling irritated like hell, but hey this is normal for me. I close my eyes and dream about frightening, fascinating, intriguing, downright weird stuff, that I never remember in the morning. _Don't you hate that, stupid brain, stupid memory lose! I hate you, Naraku?_

I sat up, now that's something, _Naraku? Who the hell is Naraku? Why do I hate him_, (or her, though I have a strong feeling it was a he), maybe he's the one who gave me memory lose, how? How should I know, I'm the one with the serious case of Amnesia, maybe he threw me off a cliff or something, I don't know.

I pulled the blanket up and over my head, wanting more then anything to just go home and be hugged by my Mom.

"Haru, ring any memory bells?" Hana asked me as soon as I was up and ready to talk, I shrugged, I wasn't sure if the name Naraku meant anything or if it was a break threw, so I just kept quiet, there was no need to get everyone all worked up about a name, it was just a name, right? I didn't know.

* * *

I went out for my daily walk up the river, once all my chores where done, trying to pick up some memory, but like usual nothing came.

I sat down in a huff, by the river, on top of a smooth boulder, skipping small round pebbles across the glassy surface of the river. I am pretty good at skipping rocks, always have been, well for as long as I can remember and as you all well know by now that isn't very long. I continue to skip rocks, until I have no more little rocks on my big rock cause I threw them all away I started heading up stream again. I went further then I normally went, I stopped, ready to turn back and head home, when I heard a twig break close by, well it had to be close, how loud does a twig sound when it breaks.

Since I had already been caught unaware I decided to change my cause in action I choice to hide, hey, it's getting on the dark side, you hear a twig break, what would you do, you'd find the biggest thing to hide behind and pray for whatever out there doesn't find you. Twig breaking, night coming on, feels like a horror movie…. _What's a horror movie?_

What the heck am I doing, there something out there and heres me standing here trying to figure out what a horror thing is. Jeez I'm pathetic sometimes.

I looked wildly around for something to hide behind or on top of or inside, just as another twig creaked and, Horror movie came back to mind, I ducked behind a large boulder over hanging the river. it was a nice little hiding place.

I waited, holding my breath, trembling with fear, when a …Wolf appeared a little upstream from me. I was so glad the wind was blowing down stream. I let out a little sigh of relief when I heard a voice, well actually several, all talking what seemed at once and the voices seemed to be arguing about something, well two of them where arguing the other voices where just making the odd comments now and then.

As the voices came close to the river, I could hear more distinctly what they where saying, the wolf gave a groan as if bored out of its brains by the fighting and started to drink, strangely the voices that where arguing sound familiar somehow, I have no idea how they just did and hearing them fighting against each other sounded and felt even more familiar.

"You bastard wolf, where the heck are we." A voice bellowed, for some reason the voice pulled at my heart strings and made me feel both really hyper happy to hear and also really down in the dupes too, can one person do that to someone? Well clearly he could and he was doing it to me.

"Shut up you mangy mutt." The second voice yelled back at the first (I guess), I felt less then pleased to hear this voice, but I ignored the feeling.

"Isn't there a village near by this river a little down stream from here?" Said a quieter, more reasonable voice, though I had the strange feeling that no matter how fair and reasonable the voice sounded, you where going to be con out of something. I groaned, what the hell, I didn't know these people, right?

"Anyway, why so edgy." The third voice asked, the one with the quiet, reasonable voice.

"Feh." Said the second voice trying to sound disinterested by the question, though I could hear the edginess in his voice and if I could hear it, then his companion must have heard it as clear as day, yet no one pressed him.

"I'm thirsty." Stated an entirely new voice, it was higher more squeaky then the others had been and sounded like it belonged to a small child.

"Wait where the heck are you going, you little runt." Bellowed the second voice, the Mangy Mutt, after the new one. Suddenly close to where the wolf was drinking, a small boy (I'm once again guessing, it was kind of hard to tell with that bow in the child's hair) child with brown red hair, sort of an amber colour bounced out, startling the wolf somewhat. the wolf let out a little whine of annoyance before going back to it drink, there was more sounds of running and another child appeared, this time a girl, with long black hair, wearing yellow and orange kimono, she and the little boy squealed at they started splashing in the water, the wolf gave another desperate whine, before it slunk off into the bushes and I guess it headed back to the group.

"Rin, get back here." Bellow yet another voice, wow this group really liked to yell, I wondered how many their where travelling, quite a few from what I could gather from the many foot steps.

The first indirection that the group I was hiding from where demons or most of them where demon, was when a small, ugly, greeny brown toad demon suddenly appeared from where the two kids had appeared, only moments ago, waving his stick high above his head in anger, the girl, Rin, I gathered, laughed at the little thing and splashed him, happily laughing at his reaction when he was splashed by the water.

"Rin, stop that at once, now come along both of you before Lord Sesshomaru gets angry." He said, the two children groaned loudly, looking longingly at the water, it was then that I notice that the boy, who was considerably smaller then the girl and even the little toad demon thing, had a tail, a big bushing tail, I blinked and stared at it and suddenly a memory, my first memory came to me.

_Hey, nice tail. I think it's some kind of badger or a squirrel._

_I'm a fox!_

_A fox! It talks. Cool! Let me touch him when you're done_

_Do you mind? I'm trying to teach him a lesson._

Great huh, some guy, some weird dog eared guy, holding a demon foxes kid by the tail and teasing him about looking like a badger or squirrel or whatever and me (at least I think it's me) being amazed by a talking fox and wanting to holding it or touch it next, yeah great memory, brilliant, bravo to me. I'm such an idiot, but hey at least it's a start even if it a crappy one. I groaned, _I want to go home_.

"Hey do you smell something" it was the first voice that had spoken, I froze, I knew it might not be me that he smelled but it also might be. You never know, and I had strong suspicion this lot where Demons. Oh great, a band demons heading towards the village, could life get any better, though they didn't seem dangerous. yeah, yeah, I know, always expect the unexpected and they had mention the village, even though it was off hand and a way to shut the two from fighting. I heard sniffing and flatten myself against my nice boulder, praying that they went away so that I could run home and warn everyone about the approaching Demon group.

"Lets go, it's just the stupid wolf's imagination." The snappy, Mangy Mutt said, I heard stomping of feet and I guess it was him.

"Yeah like you can talk, Mutt, you keep imagining that..." SMACK, I winced at the sound of a fist colliding with a jaw, personally I thought that the first voice got what was coming for him, but still, that had to hurt.

I started to move very, very slowly from my hiding place, praying that with each step I took, that the Demon band didn't hear, actually I was kind of surprised I hadn't been jumped at already, but I guess they where too busy arguing to notice little foot falls, but wasn't that kind of dangerous to them and the group, what about a surprise attack from an enemy or something like that, they'd be caught completely unaware. Wait a minute, why the heck did I care if they where to busy arguing to hear an attack, wasn't I suppose to be warning the village.

I started to move faster now, my speed growing as I moved further and further away from them, when suddenly I heard.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going." Two voice yelled, one loud and squeaky and young and the other older, but still just as loud and squeaky.

Suddenly a huge white giant appeared in front of me from the sky, I let out a squeal of surprise and came to a skidding halt in front of him. The white Demon stared at me in interest and maybe some confusion, it was hard to tell, his face was stony and seemingly unreadable, plus it was getting really dark, now.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, I blinked, I hadn't exactly been expecting that, actually I had been expecting him to rip me to shreds to seconds ago.

"Uh." I said intelligently, before I ran past him full speed, I didn't really think how stupid that was at the time, to run past a full demon with powerful arms and _CLAWS_, but surprisingly he didn't attack me, he just stared at me, which was really creepy. I expected him to follow me, but he surprised me again and didn't.

I ran all the way home, blessing that I had kept up whatever I had done to keep my thigh muscles in such great shape.

"Haru, where have you been?" Kenta demanded, he was furious, beside himself even, though not at me, but more out of fear for me, which of cause led him to be angry at me. Well duh, come full circle, really.

"Demons." I gasped out before I clasped from exhaustion, not from exhaustion of the body some much, more like the mind.

For the first time in a year I slept like a log, I was dead to the world, (not literally)

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** sorry if Kagome seems out of character but she does have amnesia so she doesn't really know who she or what her personalties like, so that's my defence. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and chapter two will be on its way


	2. Forgotten Them

**Author's Note:** Well here's Chapter Two, hope you enjoy, once again I'm sorry if Kagome seems a little out of Character, but anyway I'll let you read and then you can give me you opinion of it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Forgotten Them**

When I woke up the next, around midday, (I had wasted half a day sleeping!), I knew that something was happening in the village, something that was causing a lot of commotion. I felt fear, what if the Demon's had attacked and something terrible was happening? Why hadn't anyone bother to wake me up? But once I had gathered my thoughts more, I realise that the commotion was more excitement then fear. I crawled out from under my blanket, pulled on my shoes and jacket and padded lightly outside and went looking for the commotion.

I quickly found the source of the commotion (the village isn't all that big, it wasn't all that hard to find where everyone was.).

"What's going on?" I asked Hana once I found her and the others, once again not with all that difficulty. When Hana turned to answer me, I could see the brightness in her eyes, her face was alight with excitement that made her look years younger, I was really impressed, I really wanted to know and see what had excited everyone so.

"Some Demon slayers are here, to exterminate that demon that's been bothering the shrine lately." Hana explained, I raised an eyebrow and what about exterminating my demons while they where at too.

I gently pushed my way threw the crowd to see the Demon Slayer's group. My mouth dropped, my Demons where part of the Demon slaying group, well didn't that make the world turn upside down and inside out for you, (I know I have really weird quotes and I have no idea where they came from.). Who ever heard of demons joining with the ones who where paid to destroy them for a living, maybe they came to some sort of agreement or pact, "you don't kill me and I'll help you slay twice as many demon then you usually do in a month maybe more", which seemed really likely since my big white demon, who seemed just as terrifying in the day time as he did at night, was there and I had a feeling could kill even more then that, if he felt like it, though he seemed to be one pf those demons who thought they where above all that. He was standing a little away from the rest of the group, beside a two head dragon thing, with the little toad demon and the little girl I had seen last night, the little girl, Rin was looking longingly towards the rest of the group, clearly she wanted to join in on the fun, but wasn't sure if she should, after a look from her Demon Lord she ran laughing to the group, who where as odd a bunch as she had come from.

I could guess there where three humans in the group, plus Rin, one was a male, he looked a monk carrying an odd staff, with some odd beads wrapped the hand that he held his staff in. The other two human was a girl maybe a year older then me, maybe more, maybe less. She was dressed in armour, her long hair tied back in a high ponytail, she held a large boomerang in her hand, her other hand on the shoulder of a young boy not much older then eleven, dressed in similar armour to her, he looked in a bit of a daze like he wasn't what was going on or something like that.

The rest where demon, three of them where dressed in wolf skins, they too stood a little away from my group of villagers, two of them looked absolutely fascinated by us as we where of them, but their leader, I'm guessing, he looked like their leader, he looked smarter then them, though that wasn't all to hard, anyway their leader, looked bored and disinterested in us, weak humans.

Talking about disinterested, the guy with the white hair and dog ears, wrote the book on how to look disinterested, not only was he seemingly disinterested, he looked downright furious about something. He kept scenting the air, he may have been disinterested in us in particular but he sure has hell had something on his mind and it was bothering him. He looked so agitated, I felt sorry for him, he had this strange pained look in his eyes, as if he had lost something dear to him and was close to finding it, but just couldn't pin point where exactly his lost dear thing was. The more I stared at him, the more my heart pounded, I realise somewhat dazed that this had been the guy that had gotten my heart going last night, and no wonder, he was so cute, and look at those dog ears, they where adorable.

I want to touch them, was all I thought at the time, it didn't really occur to me, that I had seen him before, when Isamu had tried to kiss me and I had pushed him away because of an image of a guy with dog ears came to mind. Coincidence, how should I know?

"Don't worry kind villagers; we will slay your demons for you." Said the monk and I realised that he had been the one who had tried to stop dog ears and I'm guessing wolf leader from fighting, I tilted my head and stared at him, he seem genuine about he was saying, yet he was saying it to the heads men daughter instead of directly to the head man and his sons, who were somewhat confused by this, the girl with the high ponytail looked furious, but was trying to restrain herself. The Monk catching the Demon Slayer girl's look quickly dropped the head men's daughter; (her name is Aimi,) hand and turned his full attention to the head man himself. So I was right! There was something going on between the Monk and the Demon Slayer girl, I couldn't help but grin at this knowledge.

"Uh, we shall go and defeat the Demon now." The Monk said, he sounded nervous but I don't think it was from the thought of facing the demon.

Shortly after they left the village to the cave near the old shrine, which the demon was pestering, I sighed, I had wanted to get a better look at them too, maybe they would come back for their reward, somehow I felt that the Monk would try to come back, he seemed the most interested in the reward.

* * *

I went about what I always did, I did my chores quietly, vaguely listening the excited chatter of the other villagers, this had been the first time we had had an outside come to the village, well since I arrived, which was a year ago, so you can imagine how much excitement this cause to have such a large group come to our village and a Demon Slaying group, none the less.

"Haru isn't this great." Said Cho, she is two years younger then me, but she has always acted as if I was her younger sister, instead of the other way round. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"The monk's cute but so was that indifferent guy." Cho said dreamily, I rolled my eyes, Cho was a hopeless romantic and at that moment she was in out of space, probably flying around Venus. _Venus?_

Something was stirring inside of me, ever since the Demon Slaying group had first appeared, something inside my brain was clicking and moving and it was scaring me.

"Which indifferent guy, there were three?" I asked off-hand, I wasn't sure if I really cared, but hey it built a conversation.

"Oh, it's hard to say, they were all soo cute, but the one with the dog ears defiantly." She let out a silly little giggle. _The one with dog ears_, I felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it aside, I didn't know the guy I had no right to be jealous about him. But somehow this feeling of jealousy was familiar, and the feeling of only ever being second best and no way as good as her or up to her standards. _Who? Who her? I don't know, why was I only second best._

I pulled a face; Cho tilted her head and stared at me in confusion.

"Uh, Haru, you ok." She asked me gently, placing a comforting hand on my arm, I sighed; all I ever did was worry people. I smiled at her, reassuring her I was fine, before going on my walk after asking if anyone needed any help, when everyone said they where fine, I left.

* * *

As I walked in the afternoon sun, once again up the river, my head ached, felt as if I was coming close to discovering something, but wasn't sure what.

I kicked off my shoes and paddled in the water, it was cool and refreshing. After a while a found a rock and lay down on it, letting my feet dry off, I skipped rocks across the water, smiling at the ripples they made.

I moved to the edge of the rock leaning over to get a drink when I saw someone looking up at me from the water.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh" I screeched, before mentally smacking myself around the head, because I had scream at my own reflection. Then I notice something odd, my reflection hadn't screamed with me, it just stared at me. I stared back and realised that though my reflection looked like me, it wasn't me that was reflecting in the water. The girl in the water had straighter hair then me, a way paler face, more narrow then mines too, and she was wearing priestess garments. I blinked at her and she blinked with me, huh.

I sighed, she was stunning, a real beauty. I sighed again, turning my head away from the water girl, sliding my hands into the refreshing, cool water, not looking into it and drank as I did so a voice in my mind started to talk.

_Are you sure your back to normal?_

Then I heard my own voice answer the first.

_Yes, for the tenth time today, I feel perfectly fine again!_

_I can hardly believe the old Demon managed to suck my soul out of me… but I'm back to my old self now._

Sucked my soul out, I shook my head now I was imagining things, but I couldn't help but think, _I wish I could say the same for Inuyasha_. Inuyasha, did he have his soul sucked out of him too, who knows. Things are so confusing, especially since the voice in my head that had asked me if I was back to normal, sounded familiar, as if I had just heard it not too long ago. I closed my eyes trying to grasp a picture or scene to go with what I had heard.

* * *

I was sitting by a small stream, I was sore, but I was at least ok. I wasn't going to let them know I was sore or they would worry and we had more important things to worry about then me. A little boy, with a fluffy tail was siting beside me, watching me worriedly. I told him I was fine and back to my old self, he seem a little convince but still worried all the same. I myself was more worried about someone else, something about him running into someone and had been spending a lot of time spacing out.

* * *

I open my eyes, well that helped a little. Wait no it hadn't, not really, but it was at least a memory, well I hoped it was a memory, I hoped I wasn't going insane and my mind was playing tricks on me, with my luck it probably was.

I head back home, feeling depressed, I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the group of children running towards me until I was knocked over by them.

"oow." I complained, half joking, half actually meaning it. The kids looked a shamed and quickly said their apologizes for not watching where they where going and for knocking me over. After I told them it was fine they ran off, all except two, who where staring at me in disbelief. After a second look over of them I realise that they where the two kids from the Demon Slaying group, I gave them a funny look and started getting up, when they reached up grabbing my arms and holding them with amazing strength for kids their age.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked them pleasantly, smiling at them, this seem to make the kids eyes widen and the next thing I knew I was on my back again with the boy fox demon, looking into my face, blowing the few stray hairs from my face. After a moment his small face was alight with joy.

"Kagome" he screamed and hugged me, and was quickly followed by Rin.

"Whoa, what?" I yelped, did this kid call me Kagome,

"Shippo, what the heck are you doing." Demanded the really disgruntle dog eared guy, he sniffed the air and his eyes widen then narrowed.

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome, Kagome." The two kids squealed, I winced well if I didn't have headache before I did know.

"whhaat." Said the wolf demon leader, suddenly appearing in a whirl wind, in front of us, blocking Inuyasha from view. Inuyasha, I frown the name was familiar, and not because it meant Dog Spirit.

After about five minutes I was surrounded by the Demon Slaying group, who where all staring at me in disbelief. I shifted uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Yep, it's defiantly Kagome, I could recognize that pretty face anywhere." Said the wolf Demon leader, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you where here." The dog eared guy, no wait I now know his name Inuyasha demanded, in a low dangerous voice.

"And why would I tell you I was here, I don't even know who you are." I snapped back at him, he looked like I had slapped him and just stared at me open mouth.

"You don't know who we are." The Monk asked cautiously, making sure he had heard right.

"Yup, I don't have a clue who you are." I said again.

"Then again, I don't have a clue who I even am, so I guess you shouldn't feel to bad about me not remembering you lot." I added, shrugging, getting up.

"This might take some explaining." Said the weird Monk after a time of silence.

Ok I was all for hearing it.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Things will start moving after this, I promise, though next chapter will have a lot of talking, but after that, things should start rolling a little, ok, thanks for reading, please Review, bye.


	3. Forgotten Name

**Author's Note:** Hi! Here's chapter 3. This chapter like a round about of question and answers, that doesn't really go any where, but it does.

I had a bit of trouble coming up with a title for this chapter, I first called "Forgotten Past", but her past isn't really spoken about, except in a round about, cut the corners, very quick sum up, so I decided to change it to "Forgotten Friends" but I didn't really introduces them all that much, it's mainly Miroku doing the talking so I changed it again to the title it is now, and I think it sorts it better, since Kagome has forgotten her own name, not only those of her family, friends and Enemies, and in this chapter she is learning not only her own name by those of her friends and her main Enemy, so yeah.

I'll shut up now and let you read and you can tell me what you think.

**P.S** i would also like to thank Sugar Sprite for pointing out that Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru and Shippo would have probably caught Kagome scent in the chapter 1, i sort of hope i cleared up that mistake in this chapter, with the way Sugar Sprite suggested. So once again Thank you, i also notice that but that was after i posted this so yeah, Sorry and Thank you

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Forgotten Name**

"So Haru is a priestess." Hana and Kenta repeated for the umpteenth times.

"Yes she is. And her names Kagome, by the way." Said the Monk, Miroku was his name. Kenta and Hana looked stun silent, personally I didn't blame them, I was stunned too, of all the things I thought I might have been before I lost my memory, Priestess was not on my "thoughts of what I might have been" list.

It was weird to think I was once a Priestess, I guess because I never saw any interest in it, I had always felt as if I would never be cut out for one, when I actually thought about what life would be like a Priestess or Monk or whatever.

"I'm a Priestess." I said, trying to make the new knowledge of myself sink in, it wasn't sinking, it was too hard to believe. I gave my head a shake, it was impossible, these people where just pulling my leg, there was no way in all seven levels of hell I could possible be a Priestess of any sort.

"So why has Haru, I mean Kagome, lost her memory, why doesn't she remember you." Hana asked her voice worried and nervous.

"And how do we know your not the ones who made her lose her memory in the first place, how do we know your not here to finish her off." Kenta added, he looked angry, I know he didn't like being caught off guard, like he had earlier this evening, when these people had come to our hut saying that they knew me and they where my friends. I too had been thinking that these people might have been responsible for my memory lose or at least some of it, but apparently they didn't aggress, most of them looked stricken and surprised by the idea, my big white Demon who had given me a heart attack last night, whose name I soon learned over the course of the evening was Sesshomaru gave a snort from the doorway of the hut, since he couldn't fit in, but the one who gave the worst reaction was dog eared Inuyasha, who literally snarled at the idea and us, he didn't like the accusation of them cause my mental damaged.

"Those are fair and reasonable question and accusation." Miroku nodded, sending a warning look at Inuyasha, who went back to his dark little corner and sulked, glaring fiercely at Kenta and me, I twitched under his glare, even though it seemed all very familiar to me, yet I had a strange feeling that there was another way to control Inuyasha, flaming temper.

"So why?" Kenta demanded, I had to admire his strength at being able to ignore a Demon scowling at his back.

"We ourselves aren't sure why Kagome," he stopped, took a breath, glanced at me, before changing to the name I knew well, "why Haru," he corrected himself, "has lost her memory of us and everyone else prier in her life to the event that made her lose her memory. We are not the ones who made Haru lose her memory," Miroku said this directly to Kenta and Me, "and are not here to finish her off, we have been looking for her as best we could, but since our mission is rather time consuming, we where not able to look this far down the river until now, and that is only because our enemy, who most likely took Haru memory came down this way." Miroku gave a great sigh.

"And you also didn't know whether I was alive or not and clearly you couldn't risk your mission to find me?" I asked gently, they all looked at me; even dog boy eyes seem to have stopped burning holes in my back.

"We wanted to, but…" Miroku voice trailed off, I smiled at him, for some reason I understood, why they hadn't searched for me more determinedly, I could see they where glad I was alive and well, well more or less, give or take my memory lose.

"Who is this Enemy; you're talking about, what does he want with Haru?" Kenta demanded, the group sighed heavily.

"It's a very long, very complicated tale; it's telling would take up more then one night." Miroku sighed

"Can we at least now the name of the Creep who wants to hurt Haru." Asked Kaito quietly from his where he sat in the background, I blinked in surprise, Kaito is usually a quiet, subdued boy and to have him ask a question so suddenly is quite amazing, Kaito realising he had spoken so boldly, went a dusty red, bitting his lip, but still stared at each member of the group, with a look that demanded an answer to his question. I was quite amused by my little "brother's" boldness and also I was glad he had asked the question I had been dieing to know.

"His name is Naraku." Miroku said, there was a large amount of unease and hatred coming from each member of the group, I blinked, _Naraku?_

"Naraku," I mumbled, thinking hard, trying to match the name to a face that had just slipped my mind.

"You know the name." Miroku asked me gently, I looked up into his face for a moment and gave a slight tilt of my head.

"Haru?!" Hana and Kenta yelped looking at me startled.

"You didn't tell us you remembered a name." Kenta said, he looked annoyed and a trifle hurt.

"It was just a name, I didn't know it meant anything, I thought my mind was just making up stuff to reassure me or something and I didn't want you guys to get all excited over it just in case it meant nothing, I didn't want to disappoint you." I said quietly in my defence, I heard Kenta and Hana sighed in defeat.

"When did you remember the name?" Sango, the Demon Slaying girl, with the long ponytail asked, she was know dressed like a commoner, if you didn't know she was a Demon Slayer, you would never have guessed.

I thought for a moment.

"Yesterday morning, just as I was waking up, it just came to me, when I was cursing my memory lose, Naraku just came to mind with my cursing." I said, the group let out a snigger of amusement.

"So why has this Naraku person come this way, there isn't much out there except Mountains and such, it's pretty barren." Kenta asked, I could see he was getting over his suspicion of the group which I was pleased about, it made things easier and stopped dog boy from glaring at us so ferociously, though he was still glaring holes in my back. He didn't seem to want to let me out of his sight or take his eyes off me in cause I disappeared. I sighed, maybe despite his hard surface he was a nice guy, maybe he had even been worried about me like the others, I didn't know, but it comforted me to think that.

"Once again, we're not sure, and it's extremely frustrating to tell you the truth." Miroku said sighing heavily, I stared at him sadly, he seemed exhausted and, I narrowed my eyes, there seemed to be something else bothering him, for as he talked he tapped his covered and beaded hand thoughtfully, obviously it bothered him to no end and worried him too, maybe he was cursed, I blinked, _cursed, cursed by who? Naraku?_ I felt another surge of hatred for Naraku, who my memory told me I had never met, though my mind and heart told me I had. So confusing, I closed my eyes and rolled my name around in my mouth, Ka-go-me, for some reason I felt a surge of frustration bottle up inside me because someone was refusing to call me by my name, he instead called me; girl, stupid, you, moron, wench, woman, the list sort of goes on, it was annoying like hell and he only decided to call me by my name after some battle or other, what a self centre, arrogant, indifferent, cold, bad manner, bad mouth jerk, not that I actually knew who this self centre, arrogant, indifferent, cold, bad manner, bad mouth jerk was or even if he existed.

"So who am I exactly?" I asked them all.

"Your name is Kagome Higurashi, your family owns a shrine, you are the eldest daughter of the family, you have a younger brother, a Mother and a Grandfather, your father sadly pasted away when you where ten years old, you are now currently seventeen years old. You are a Shrine maiden and a Priestess." Miroku informed me, I raised an eyebrow at him, there was more to it I knew it, way more, but he and no one else for that matter, was in the mood to tell the whole big story.

"And why would this Naraku person be after me." I asked, this question seemed to make the group nervous, well most of them, some where just happy to burn holes in my back.

"It's hard to explain." Sango mumbled.

"So make it simple." I snapped, "I want to know who this guy is and if he may have found out I'm here. Is it possible that the reason he came down this way was to find me." I demanded the group just stared at me; clearly that idea hadn't come to them.

"And if he is here and he knows I'm here, what will he do when he finds me?" I asked very quietly, the unease grew in the room.

"He won't find you." The little fox demon, Shippo said sincerely.

"You can't promise that." I told him gently.

"No you can't." Kenta said, he had been in deep thought, any one who knew him well could tell, for his eyes where narrowed and brow creased and he was bitting his lip.

"Will she be safe with you?" He demanded after a moment, we all blinked at him, confused.

"If she went with you, would she be safe with you." He asked again, his voice steely.

"She would be safer with us." Miroku said he looked around at his companion.

"Uh, do I get a say in this?" I asked trying to smile.

"No." Kenta said calmly, in a 'don't mess with me, matter of fact' voice.

"Hey." I said disgruntle, I was a seventeen year old, with a future pretty much set here, and now they where kicking me out to go around with the very people who let me get memory lose in the first place, not to mention they where hunting down the person who most likely given me memory lose. I sighed, I couldn't win

"How are you even sure I am this Kagome Higurashi person." I asked, I was getting a headache from this round about of question and answers.

"Your smell." Shippo informed me.

"But when I was hiding from you near the river last night, you didn't even smell me and only Sesshomaru saw me and he didn't seem to know me." I pointed out.

"So you did see and smell something." Inuyasha bellowed unexpectedly from behind me, I let out a yelp, Sesshomaru merely shrugged

"She was covered with the scent of villagers; it was hard to tell that she was the little priestess with the way she dressed and smelled." He said calmly, he stared at me, looking me up and down, "even now I have trouble smelling the girl."

I wasn't sure whether to be please or insulted by that.

"Also there are a few other ways to tell that you are Kagome, the easiest way would be for you to just say 'Sit Boy' and if it works you are who we say you are and if not we'll leave you alone and try and draw Naraku away from this area, alright." Miroku asked there was a cheeky smile playing on his lips and I heard a groan from dog eared boy.

"Damn you Miroku." He snarled, but he didn't move from his spot, though I could see his whole body was tense.

"Just say 'Sit Boy'" Miroku instructed me gently.

"Fine 'Sit Boy.'" I said flatly, nothing happen. I felt a little triumphed

"Stupid wench can't even say it right any more." Inuyasha snarled, I scowled.

"What did you call," I yelled at him.

"Stupid Wench." He yelled right back at me, I was fuming, how dare he!

"SIT BOY!" I yelled, SMACK, I screech, for as soon as the words left my lips the beads around Inuyasha neck glowed brightly before he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Well that just about proves it." Miroku said delighted before he and his group started laughing. Inuyasha and I both groaned, probably for different reasons though, I was groaning and wondering what I had just gotten myself into.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** told you it was a very round about of Question and Answers chapter, even Kagome states that somewhere in this chapter too. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading on for however long this story goes. So yeah thank you for reading and I'll see you soon!


End file.
